Along with development of sciences and technologies, photographic devices such as cameras and video cameras are widely applied to daily life, and more important roles in people's lives during working and studying of people. When an image is shot by a photographic device, white balance is required to be controlled to ensure real reproduction of a color in an image scenario.
In a related art, when a terminal includes two cameras, the two cameras may be switched according to a capturing environmental parameter. For example, during a zooming operation of switching a zoom ratio from 1× to 2×, a wide-angle lens may be switched to a long-focus lens.
However, when the camera is started at the moment of switching one camera to another camera, there may exist a convergence process for Auto White Balance (AWB). This may bring a color jump at the switching moment and deteriorate user experience.